1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electromagnets and control systems and in particular to a battery back-up system and indicating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnets are utilized to lift heavy loads during which time direct current electrical power is supplied to the magnet. If during the time that a load is being supported by the magnet power to the magnet fails all or a portion of the load may be dumped without warning which comprises a dangerous situation for personnel and property.